


Drunken Kisses

by Lauroholic



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut, dont ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauroholic/pseuds/Lauroholic
Summary: Drunken confessions lead to something unimaginable for Justin and Brian





	Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my own enjoyment, please do not share to either Brian or Justin especially if it is unsolicited.

Brian had spotted him from across the bar. The younger man was out of drag, an unusual occurrence considering he was at a drag show. He was here to celebrate Sharon's birthday. Brian looks down to his drink, stirring it. He wanted to get his mind off of his friend, but ever since All Stars, things between the two had been different. He hadn't been able to keep him off his mind. Didn't help that he had been going on tour with him ever since. His adrenaline began pumping as fast as the music around him. He knew that the lanky, tall man would not be leaving his imagination any time soon. 

His imagination ran wild with the dirtiest thoughts. He wanted Justin. He knew he couldn't have him, but for some reason, that inticed the queen more. 

Justin has been talking to Detox for 20 minutes now, trying to keep her intoxicated friend from making stupid decisions. Justin basically has the queen on a leash.

"I'm fine, Lasky! Please" Detox rests her hand on Justin's exposed shoulder. Her eyes spoke more words than she could speak. She had been eyeing a certain guy all night and he could tell how she just wanted to be left to catch the trade for herself. Justin just shrugs, and goes to leave her friend alone, not wanting to keep his friend deprived of the thing she loved most. Detox pulls him back and pulls him into a hug. 

"Get laid tonight, bitch." She whispers into his ear before pushing his body away from hers and leaving into the crowd of people. Justin knew it now would be too hard to find her anyway so he just walks off. 

While pushing through people, he bumps into a body. Before he knew it, his stomach and crotch had been shocked by an absence of heat. His outfit had been wet by what he was guessing was alcohol. He groans, looking up to see his best friend, Brian. His face looked apologetic. Justin groaned, turning the other way. He wanted to get cleaned off asap. Brian was left confused to the younger mans reaction. Without putting any thought into it, Brian follow the man as discreetly as he could to bathroom. Brian walks in behind him. Justin was oblivious to his presence till he turns around to see the same face he had seen just moments before. 

"Jesus Christ, Brian!" Justin said in shock. He truly thought he was alone. Brian only walks over to him, setting his now empty glass on the sink. 

"I wanted to apologize for getting your dick wet." Brian said, smirking. Justin could tell in the mans eyes that he was intoxicated. He knew one thing about drunk Brian. It was that he didn't change much, but he became quite bold and was more truthful. It has gotten him into a lot of trouble in the past. Brian doesn't take his eyes off him, he only stares at the wet spot on his clothing. Justin definitely didn't know what to do or how to respond. He just stood there. Finally Justin turns around and grabs for a paper towel from the roll on the bathroom counter, but being the clumsy man he was, in the awkwardness of the situation, he knocks the roll over. 

"Shit." He complains to himself, leaning over to grab it. Brian smiles at the view he has been given by the unknowing man. A full view of his ass in skinny jeans. It definitely was a treat to his drunken eyes. He licks his lips as Justin stands back up. His eyes don't move as he turns back around, running his crotch to dry the dump fabric. At this point, Brian didn't have to let his imagination to all the work. He was getting his own show from the younger man. Justin was still oblivious to his eyes on him. Justin just rubbed harder, trying to get the foul smell of whiskey off his body. 

"You look pretty." Brian states, not even thinking as the words fall off his tongue. Justin looks back to Brian, his eyebrows knit together and he tilts his head. He was completely baffled by the abrupt compliment from the drunken queen. 

"You are like perfect. You're so skinny and lanky. I could basically do what I want with you and you'd still look hot." The words fell out of his mouth like a spilt glass of milk. Jusin was in awe of the statements given by him. Even if he knew this was his drunk side talking, he felt that there had to be truth in his statement. I mean he was always more truthful and uncensored when intoxicated. Who's to say that his drunk mouth was speaking his sober thoughts. 

"What do you want to do to me and why would I still be hot while doing it?" Justin responded with with an amused smile grew on his face. Since he had the advantage, he thought he could get stuff out of him that he normally couldn't. 

"I wanna fuck you. Like really badly. I'd ruin you but you'd still look cute because that's just who you are. An adorable person who always looks perfect, making me look bad." Brian ended the sentence with a chuckle. Justin's eyes widen and his lips part. He didn't know how to respond to that. For some reason, Justin didn't feel weird about it. Surprising isn't it. He oddly wanted to know more. 

"What would you do?" He asked, looking in the glazed eyes of his friend. Brian turns his eyes to the mirror. He narrows his gaze and begins to speak once more. 

"Nothing you wouldn't enjoy." He said vaguely. Before Justin even had time to respond, Brian had connected their lips together. Justin felt himself kissing back. He lets himself melt into the kiss, wrapping his long, lanky arms around the shoulders of the shorter man. His body heat radiated off onto the intoxicated beauty, the feeling made Brian's body ignite with excitement. 

Justin feels himself get invested in the kiss but pulls himself away. Brain was drunk. He didn't want to do anything either of them would regret. He didn't want to go too far, especially if Brian wasn't in his right mind. Brain grabbed his face trying to pull him back in but Justin pulls back. 

"Do you not want to kiss me?" His eyes went sad as he looked up to the tall man. 

"Your drunk, Bry..."

"I'm not that drunk."

"Um yes you are, I'm taking you home right now." And just like that, Justin grabs his hand and begins to lead him out of the bar and to his car. 

"I can drive, babe!" Brian tried to testify as Justin only rolls his eyes and gets in the drivers seat anyway. Brian only rolls his eyes and whines as he drags himself into the passengers seat. 

"Yours or mine?"

"Take me to Taco Bell?" Brian turns to Justin, using his puppy dog eyes. Justin huffs.

"Fine..."


End file.
